Crash of Fate
by ladylillyofazra
Summary: Kagome has a past that she would rather forget. Sesshoumaru has his life set out for him. But will his orderly life be destory when sparks fly? SessKag. AU
1. The crash

**Author note:**

Well this story came from a dream of mine so I thought what a great story that dream that I dreamt would be. It is a sess/kag pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sadly just another fan though I do own the ideas of this story. I think.

Lawyers began to come in sorry miss but those ideas were implanted in your head. We will be owning them now.

Noooooo! They're mine. Growls Be off with you

Lawyers frightenly leave Will be back be warn.

Kagome Higurashi was walking down the little windy road that lead to the Tashio Mansion, sighing she began to run as it began to rain. 'Oh why had she come to this place it was so far from the nearest bus stop' she though as she began to pick up the pace to catch the next bus.

Kagome had came to this place because she had been offered a job there. She wouldn't have come if she didn't need the money but she sadly did. Though she immediately declined once she heard what the job was there was no way that she would take that job even if she knew that she need the money. She feared that she might just have to take that job if she couldn't find another one soon. Having to support herself and her little brother after a fatal car accident that had killed her mother and her grandfather two years earlier made things harder. She had luckily just finish colleague majoring in computer tech., sociology and psychology she had hope to become a physicist.

The job that she had been offer was to be the company physicist for Tashio inc., though the pay would be great it was just that she may of to deal with the infamously feared Sesshoumaru. She didn't fear the taiyoukai it just that she might lose all chance of jobs that she could've had if she got him mad at her. He had absolutely ruin a few of the physicist before her. The CEO had actually made sure that none of the physicist could get another job ever again, talk about harsh.

The last one had need intense therapy session, from the harsh words the CEO Sesshoumaru had said to her. Though Kagome didn't know what the pervious physicist did to annoy the great taiyoukai, she still thought that the treatment to her was very harsh. Kagome realized that this was the first job offer she had in months and that she would have to take the job anyway. Sighing in defeat Kagome head back up to the mansion only to realize that it would be easier if she just called back to the company head Mr. Tashio. She remembered him saying that if she changed her mind to call.

Kagome wonder if he knew that she would call back anyway, 'Nah. He couldn't have know that I didn't have any other choice I never mentioned I had trouble finding any other jobs before this. Unless he had some how stopped the other job offers away, but that was stupid.' She had meet Mr. Tashio when her dad had work for him on several occasions. He seemed to nice to do such a thing it was his first son that disturbed her. The rumors of what he almost did to a few employees terrified her but she thought that to be silly for rumors are often false about someon. She shouldn't base her decision on what she heard of him. She should just be wary of him though.

**Flashback**

Kagome had been talking to her friend, Sango, at a nice little café during Sango's lunch break about taking the job that was offer in the paper for the physicist for Tashio. Sango who worked there already, told her that she should take the job, but that she should be careful of the ice prince, Sesshoumaru. Telling Sango that nobody was going to take her happy go lucky mood down not even the infamous Sesshoumaru.

Sango only shook her head at Kagome saying that he had ruin many employees for simply annoying him. Many mummers came after that comment in the café that she was eating lunch at that agrees with Sango's statement. That only made Kagome more determine to take the job at first.

Though after lunch when she started to head out for the Tashio mansion. Kagome's doubts had started to increase at a ridiculous level. If Sango had been with her at that time Kagome had the feeling that she would be laughing her head off at her for sure.

**End of flashback**

Kagome had been so distracted with her thoughts that she didn't hear the great roar of a car racing her way until, that is, it was too late.

Sesshoumaru Taishia was racing down the road to his fathers mansion after scheduling a last minute meeting he had demand that all heads of the company to meet at his mansion thirty minutes sharp which sadly included him as CEO. This would explain why he was now racing down the road at dangerous breakneck speeds.

He had finally reached the road that lead to his father mansion looking at the time he had a few minutes to spare but he liked being to places early keeping up the speed that he had, he continue onward. That is until he saw a figure up ahead with the wavy hair that reached down to her waste and sparkling blue eyes. He suddenly realized that he was on a direct collusion coarse for her. He couldn't slow down because of the fact that the road was slick from the rain.

_Wham!_

_END OF CHAPATER_

Please review I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, and I would like to thank ya for reading this story.

If ya find me evil for leaving off with a cliffhanger I say good for you. Right on. laughs. You would be the one hundredth person to say that mwhahahaha. Evil laugh looks around Run Away! flees

Oh and if ya have a problem with the word ya just say so and I'll try to use it only in author notes.

All reviews are welcome, though flames aren't happy things.


	2. After the Crash

I'm back and sadly I don't own Inu Yasha, not now and not ever. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer; sorry if the first chapter was a bit off this one will be better hopefully. Sorry if there is occness.

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not want to be accused of accidentally hurting someone. For him accidents didn't happen everything he did was control, he may disguise something as an accident but they just didn't happen to him. He after all was perfect, and would not have his reputation ruined by a mere girl. It didn't include the fact that he felt a pull to save her. So in making these statements/thoughts he took action. (A/N this was before he crashed into Kagome but he couldn't avoid it.) 

Leaping out of the car and gracefully spinning so that his hair spend around drawing attention to how pretty it was and making any girl passing by envious. With the thoughts such as that guys are not suppose to have better hair, but since the only girl around was knocked out the moment she was hit, she could not have such thoughts. With great ease that only a youkai could achieve, Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground.

His attention actually was drawn to the girl she had raven locks of hair that clung to her wet body. To put it strait she was just stunning. He looked closer on to her face; she didn't wear make up like the other sluts that try to get his attention. Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru try to dispel of such useless thoughts. 'There was no way he the great Sesshoumaru would fall for a human' He told himself, even if she is beautiful for a human. Though the little voice said it didn't matter that she was human, but he ignored it.

Sesshoumaru realized that he should just take her to his father's home after all they had a medic staff available there. He started to run over there, knowing that it would be much faster for him with his youkai speed. Though he wondered what his father would say. Then again he wondered why he even saved the girl. He wondered if he would see her again. No the moment this was over they would probably never see each other again, and he would make sure of that. There was no small part of him that was disappointed about not seeing her again; that little voice in his didn't scream that he should follow her. He didn't even know who she was so he had a justified decision. He continued to ignore the little voice in his head that told her to find out who she was.

Sesshoumaru saw the door approaching to his father home and he opened it. To be stared at by stunned looks of the other heads of the company.

Switching point of views

Tashio was stun to the fact that his son just came in with a young woman in his arms. Wait wasn't that the young woman that wanted that job that he had nearly force on her after reading her records, he knew that she would eventually accept it and had been waiting for her call. Though he also suspect that she may just walk back, which seems to be the cases since it looked like Sesshoumaru ran though the rain with her. He would most defiantly give her the job now. Not many people get ran over by Sesshoumaru, in fact she was the first. He just hoped that Sesshoumaru would be to mad at her for ruin his perfect diver reputation after all didn't Sesshoumaru name meant the killing of perfection?

They were probably chilled to the bone.

"Well look what we have here." Tashio said with child like glee in a tone that meant he wanted to be a grandfather before he died. Hearing an almost silent groan, he only grinned wider much to Sesshoumaru great dismay.

"The girl just suddenly appear in front of my car as if she had a suicide wish. Though she was probably to daze to realize that she was on the road." Sesshoumaru said as emotionless as always.

Tashio gave his son an unbelievable stare and said sarcastically, "Sure. You should probably dry off and change clothes. She also doesn't look to good. Why don't you take her to the medics to get her check up the female medics that is. I don't think she would be to please if you did it yourself."

"Like I would want to" Sesshoumaru said as he handed the girl off to one of the female medics, "We should continue this meeting regardless of my attire." With a nod from the rest the began the meeting as they discuss measures for the new brand of chocolate they were coming out with or not. Seeing, as it was Inu Yasha who ran the chocolate factor of their company, who wasn't here. Though Sesshoumaru would be future head of the company he didn't particular care for chocolate though, actually he was allergic to it and so was Inu Yasha for that matter. It didn't make any sense that he ran it. Inu Yasha probably just wanted to run it so he could give his girlfriend, Kikyou all the chocolate she wanted for free on him. Though he, Sesshoumaru thought that the girl, Kikyou, more like a slut but after all this was his half-brother so he didn't really care. Why did he even know that girl's name was beyond him.

As Sesshoumaru thoughts lead astray though his face didn't show it, he began to wonder about that girl and why she was there. He had a suspension that his father most likely knew after all, his father had been a matchmaker when he felt like it. Shutter at the thought so abhorred of having to take a mate soon and one that his father chose out.

"Otou-san, why was that girl out on the road that lead to your home in the first place?" Sesshoumaru asked his father.

"I asked her to come by for a job interview and she was apparently on her way to the bus stop." Tashio replied to nothing but a shadow of Sesshoumaru as he walked pass, though Tashio knew he was heard.

Sesshoumaru had been battling with himself over the fact that should he check on the girl or not, and why did he even care. Maybe it was because he had because the injury to the girl himself and he felt guilty? And why the hell was she walking down the road in the middle of no where we she could get hit, she should of at least heard the car roaring to her.

Sighing, it wasn't like he even knew his name or the fact that he may want to know her name. That idiot of a girl was the first person this Sesshoumaru had ever hit, and he wasn't very happy about it. If this got out his reputation would be ruined! He still didn't believe that, that girl had come in here for a job, she just seem to stupid. Seriously to get ran over by car, no one with any minor intelligence would have gotten ran over even a human. 'Though she had been beautiful' Sesshoumaru's little voice in his head said. Groaning mental to the fact that his little voice in his head wouldn't leave him alone, wait little voice in his head. He must be going insane. 'That's right, insane with love' (that is so cliché lol) the little voice continue. He wasn't even in love with that girl, heck he barely knew her.

Sesshoumaru unknowingly found himself in front of the medic room. 'Great,' he thought, now he knew that he wouldn't get any rest till he checks on that girl. Not even knocking on the door he grace the room with his presents.

"Kaede," he commanded, "How is the girl, she best be alive so I can kill her later?"

Keade sensing her lord's son irritation quickly answered, "Well, she is going to…" but before she could finish one of the newer foolish medics interrupted.

"Well, She is going to live…kinda." which earn many a blank stare towards her, her being the new medic, Tsukiyo. But the reaction that was expected the less is what they got which was when…

End of chapter

* * *

Hahaha the evil dolls force me to stop so I had to stop. If you don't like the cliffhanger tell it to the evil dolls that was after me and my computer it was them. And their beanie babies slave too. Lol or was it. Hehehe. Or if you don't like the cliffhanger you can review and if you liked the story you can review too and fact I would be a very. You don't know how happy I would be if ya review it would make me dance in the snow that happens here once in half a century. So review even if you didn't like you could tell me. Ha it's a page longer then the last chapter joy. Oh and thanks for reading my story. 


	3. She's alive Kinda

Hi ya I'm back well I never left in the first place but that's not the point.

I would like to thank those who review: bubbles54379, Kouga's #1 fan, Lady-Tsukiyo, and Neko-Yuff16. Thank you so much for reviewing it made my day.

I will own this and the rest of the world too lawyers come in with a threatening glare Or not

So Lady Lilly does not own Inu Yasha Lady Lilly will never own Inuyasha no matter how much Lady Lilly uses her physic powers, which Lady Lilly only has in her mind, to get it. Oh and I now dub kinda as a word. Oh and forgive me if I kinda over lap with the last chapter. Lady Lilly is me if there was any confusion I sometimes refer to myself in the third person.

"Well, She is going to live…kinda." which earn many a blank stares towards her, her being the new medic, Tsukiyo. But the reaction that was expected the less is what they got which was when Sesshoumaru gave the most surprising responds.

Sesshoumaru who was about to loose his temper he ask, "Wait how can someone kinda going to live?"

Tsukiyo, the new nurse, looked at him with a look that said, "no dude and everyone knows that a person can kinda live." Though that wasn't what she said, she said, "Well, ugh, you see, she is in a bit of a coma. So she not exactly really living cause she sleeping for a while. So she going to live kinda makes sense now?"

Sending a freezing glare to the nurse who seemed uninfected by it he asked, "So how long do you think she would be in this coma?" He really didn't believe that he had hit her head in the car accident, he shudders mental at that, 'This Sesshoumaru does not have accidents he does everything with a purpose.'

The head nurse Keade answers his question instead, "Well she got hit in the head, and the wound is surprisingly healing very fast so she might be in a coma for a few days to a few weeks, but most likely before the month is over hopefully."

"Make sure that the public never hears about this and have the girl's family called. They would most likely want to know where she is." Sesshoumaru reply as he left the room to talk with his father.

Keade sighed, she would have to ask Tashio what to say to the girl's family it would be kind of difficult to explain or she could just make Tashio call the girls family with out worrying how she would explain this. Keade has been head nurse/ doctor here for years; the two Tashio boys were like her grandchildren.

Point of view change

Tashio was just lounging around eating donuts from the donut shop (A/n I forget the name). oh how wonderful and lovely they were to feast upon. Just thinking about it brought tears of joy to his eyes. Though he knew it would not last, sighing he prepare for his soon bartering to his room. His soon would most likely want to know more about that girl, and what possessed him to hire her.

For unknowingly to Kagome she already had the job since she wanted it so badly. Well even if she denied that she needs the job she did She would be good at it too. He had look at her other work experience at a children's shelter, she had help ease the trauma some of those kids went though for free. She would work well for this company deal to the mental stress that some of the CEO's put their employees though.

Tashio shook his head he would deal with Kagome when she woke up or maybe a few days after she woke up he didn't want to shock the girl now did he. Tashio began to count down the moments until his son comes jolting in the room.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

And Sesshoumaru comes waltzing in to his room right on time so unexplainably gracefully that it wasn't fair. Why couldn't he, Tashio, have that kind of grace? He was after all older, sniffing mentally, he realized that he would be caught dead if Sesshoumaru could hear his thoughts. What a horror that would be to find out that he was/ still is jealous of his son.

"Otou-san are you mental or something?" Sesshoumaru questioned his father sanity.

'Ah,' Tashio thought, 'Sesshoumaru seems to have found out on his own what job I wanted Kagome to have, but still that doesn't give him an excuse to call his father insane.

"Respect your elders Sesshoumaru and by no means am I mental…yet." Tashio reply.

"Forgive me otou-san." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

"Have no fear Sesshoumaru all is forgiven." Came Tashio forgiving reply.

"If my sources are right, which they always are, Why have you hired that girl for the job of the new physicist?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"What ever is your problem with physicist, you always make the others either fear for their lives or give them mental trauma?" Tashio asked in return, clearly enjoy turning the game of questions to his son.

"They are not worthy of that job and go about it all wrong, and I do not have a problem with physicist just the ones you hire are always whorish and only females." Came Sesshoumaru annoyed reply, having to remember what all those physicist did to get his attention.

"Ah," came Tashio all understanding reply, "So how's the girl doing?"

"Why do you think I would know?" he asked.

"Cause she the first person you EVER accidentally wounded and you couldn't help but wonder about her so you felt the need to check on her. And you may actually be worrying about her." Came Tashio all-knowing reply. It was very different from his all-understanding replies. Tashio quietly waited for his son to get frustrated and storm out of the room. Three

Two

One. "This Sesshoumaru worries for no one." He said as he left.

'Ah he was a spilt second ahead, but still Tashio prouded himself in knowing what was going to happen… most of the time.'

I better be calling the girl's family about now, he thought as he picked up the phone and dial in her phone number.

"Hello" came a voice from the other end of the phone.

"Ah yes is this Souta speaking?" he asked

" Oh yes may I ask why?" he asked

"Yes, sister is currently staying with me do to an injury that she accidentally got. She will call once she feels better." He said calmly. He listened to the rest of what she was saying.

"Yes I'll tell her that you send her your love. Okay bye." He hanged up.

Back with Fluffy-sama…uh I mean Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru was silently debating with himself. He did not worry about that girl. 'Yes you do' little voice in his head said, 'and you should really stop arguing with me and accept it. It would do much better for your sanity if you stop arguing with yourself.' 'Wait aren't you apart of me thus making you me so you are also arguing with yourself' Sesshoumaru thought back 'No I'm your consciences and what I say is always right cause I'm always right so I win in the end no matter what.' The little voice smart-ass reply came back at him.

'Fine then I am a bit worry about that girl but that is only because that my reputation hangs in the balance here.' He thought

'Sure' the little voice said unbelieving, 'but I guess that is some progress. I shall let you ponder in your own thoughts now.'

And silent was Sesshoumaru's mind now with no more arguments in his head for now. He decided he would have the girl move to a more private room away from the many beds that filled that one room. Doing this he signaled for a nurse that he saw to tell Keade this and have the girl move.

'Ah wise move so now you can check on the girl and no would be around to talk about it oh wise one.' The little voice came back.

'Hey I thought you left me to as you say ponder in my own thoughts' he thought

' I did but then I got bored and I couldn't help commenting on that brilliant plan to get that girl alone… to check on her, but seeing as I had my say now I shall TRY to leave you be in your own thoughts. Hence how I indicated try.' The little voice shot back.

Sesshoumaru soon realized that he should start looking at the paper work that he needed to have done by the next day and he started on it.

A few hours later

Sighing in frustration for he couldn't help but wonder about that girl he had ran over, Sesshoumaru got up and decided to take a walk around the building. He unknowingly found himself in front of the door the girl's scent was lingering at. The scent it self was amazing it had the sent of Lavender in it that meets a fresh ocean breeze, it was intoxicating.

Without any second thoughts Sesshoumaru open the door into the room to get a better look at the girl who had such a wonderful smell to her. He was amaze at what he saw the glow of the moon radiated on her skin to give her a sort of holy look to her, like an angel. Growling mental to himself to think such a thing of a girl though she was indeed a woman.

Though it appear she was out of her coma now though for she started to mumble, "No… not the hippopotamus…zzz…fine it was the monkeys they did it…zzz… Ah hehehe that tickles no stop… Oh why Oh why did you have to bring the hippopotamus into this… it didn't do anything to you."

Being slightly shocked that any body could have a nightmare about such a thing as hippopotamus, even if they were indeed dangerous creatures no one view them as such, or was she having a nightmare of monkeys. Though the thoughts of such made him unknowingly chuckle. The vibrant sounds of his chuckle went though the room until Sesshoumaru heard it jumping back in surprise at the sound of it till he realized that it was him who made the sound.

'That has to be a sad day when one is afraid of the sound of themselves chuckling.' The little voice had return to taunt him apparently.

'This Sesshoumaru was not afraid of the sound of himself chuckling merely surprise by the fact that his little onna had made him chuckle.' Sesshoumaru said in defense of himself.

'Ah so you admit that you like her' the little voice asked.

'This Sesshoumaru does not like her, I barely even know her.' He thought

'So you want to get to know her great' the little voice twisted his words against him.

'I never said that' he shot at the little voice.

'You thought it though and I'm always right. You know.' The little voice reply smugly.

Sesshoumaru cursed the little voice with all his might for it being right. (Hey that rhymes might and right haha) Even though he wanted to denied it. Though before he could finish his thoughts he saw the girl start to trash around. He realized that she was surely to fall off the bed if this continue and he didn't want to be responsible for any more injures this girl achieves.

Without sudden thought he places his hand on her shoulder so that she couldn't trash around. Though he expected to have to hold on he was surprise when she immediately stopped and quiet down. Then she unknowingly grabs onto his arm with such a death grip and forces him to have to flip over to the other side of the bed as she turns around for fear of injuring her. After much time was spent trying to get out of her death grip she seemed to have on his arm, he gives up and draws a chair over so that he could sit down.

Sesshoumaru unknowingly lets his concealment spell for his youki markings and tail slips as he fell asleep next to the girl. Though not before the little voice made sure that his tail wrapped around him and her.

Kagome unknowingly snuggles into the tail cause Sesshoumaru to give out a purr like growl in his sleep. The moon as if seeing the possibly would be lovers glowed with all its might on the two to give them an ethereal look to them. For Kagomes long locks fan out around her as Sesshoumaru's silver ones join hers.

To this seen Tashio found them as he wanted to check up on Kagome, who now maybe his future daughter in law. After all Tashio had been closely tied to her father and had heard all about her while she was growing up. The seen was so adorably that he couldn't resist using his hidden camera that he carried around him for such occasions well any cute moments of Sesshoumaru that is. With an inaudible clicking Tashio was off to make copies of this lovely moment, or as some of us would say Major Blackmail.

This is what Sesshoumaru gets for being more graceful then his father it was unfair well then again now that Tashio thought about it Sesshoumaru was womanly graceful. But still it was nice to be able to blackmail Sesshoumaru. He might in fact send the picture to his other son Inu Yasha. Heaven knows that boy would love to torture his brother for this for the rest of his life.

Tashio walked off as evil plans began to form as to blackmail his son. Though he didn't want to do it to severely he still wanted Kagome and Sesshoumaru to become a couple. Tashio began to grin wickedly as thoughts of blackmail mix with playing matchmaker. Ah this remained him of the good old days. He was one of the prime reasons that Kagome's father and Kagome's mother meet; he played matchmaker for them to. Tashio began to burst out laughing as he reached his sound proof room. In fact he began to have tears of joy.

Though another pair of eyes watched the sleeping couple thorough the window and it was not to please to what it had to see. For Kagome would be his she was his to from the day she was born. He had waited patiently for her though now it seems time to take action into getting her.

The unknown man began making thousands of calls to unknown people to meet at The Midnight bar. Where they would later go to the old warehouse right behind it though he asked for some to already be at the warehouse to make it suitable for him. With that said and done he took off for his location to do disturbing acts and deeds. That would not be suitable for all else to see.

For he was not on thousands of the most wanted list across the world for nothing you know and he had chosen Kagome as his prey. Sure he could of gotten her before now but he had to wait and though he could not get her now for the security around the place was tight be it could become more so. No he wanted to wait to when he would have the equipment to do the deed and to get her away from the Taishia family.

With those thought he got into his car and drove away to his unknown location before he headed to The Midnight bar.

End of chapter

Hahaha. Who is the mysterious bad guy come on ten guesses or more? I updated and this chapter is longer then the last two I'll keep trying to build up the length. So please review pretty please. Lol. Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry this is a revised version, the last one I made a small error if you didn't notice well then good for you and I like to thank those who did and told me. Hehehe. I'll updated as soon as I can. If the monkeys don't stop for you see they are after my bagels. Which I won fairs and squares from them. So take that monkeys.


	4. Where kagome go?

Hi I'm back with more of my insaneness. I hope the last chapter had more humor to it though. Hey and I would like to say the last chapter was also longer. Hehehe.

Disclaimer: Hahahaha my plan of owning Sesshoumaru from Inu Yasha is set in place (is about to plug in her plan for owning Sesshoumaru from Inu Yasha when the evil lawyers of destroying all hope and plans for poor fanfiction writers like Lady Lilly comes in.) Sorry miss but you can't own any thing from Inu Yasha or Inu Yasha it self for it is own by Rumiko Takahashi.

So I don't own any thing from Inu Yasha or anything else for that matter. For it is own by the genius who create it Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was pacing around nervously for his father wished to speak with him and he had some idea that his father had something against him or something. For the fact that when he had drop by earlier that morning to awake him, Tashio had found that Sesshoumaru was not in his room or that is what his father had said to him. 

So in drawing conclusions to his thoughts his father found Sesshoumaru if he dared say/ think it in a rather embarrassing situation. Though this Sesshoumaru hasn't been embarrassed since he was little and he meant very little. 'Aww, You know you like the fact that you were able to sleep near Kagome's wonderful scent, last night and you know it. You're just mad that your father found out about it.' The little voice came around to saying after being good and quietly listened to Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

Sesshoumaru ignore that annoying little voice that he had come to loathe with a passion. 'Though I find it quiet amusing that you seem to loathe your self for I am you.' The little voice responded to that thought. 'This Sesshoumaru does not loathe himself he merely despises his conscience as you yourself said you were.' Sesshoumaru thought to the little voice that he wished to call bob. Yes, he would name his conscience Bob. 'Aw now, you are making a spilt personality so that you don't have to be lonely any more. Though if you got to know Kagome you wouldn't be lonely.' The little voice continued its rant, it seem to always be able to get back to the focus of Kagome.

Sighing mentally he went into his otou-san office knowing full well that the doom of his reputation would hang in the balance once more.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru just the person I wanted to see." Tashio joyfully welcomed.

"Yes, you wanted to see, why would you ask for me if you didn't happen want to see me." Sesshoumaru muttered annoyingly.

"Sesshoumaru, don't be that way, you have no idea how much joy it fills my heart that you are here to grace your poor and lonely father with your company." Tashio said melodramatic.

Sesshoumaru mental snort at the thought of his father being poor, Oh yes his father was so very poor that he didn't have millions stash away some where. But he did so he wasn't poor.

Seeing Sesshoumaru not responding Tashio continue as if he did, "Well any how the point of discussion is the fact that…" but Tashio never had a chance to finish what he was about to say. For a high pitch scream, that hopefully came from that of the female gender for it would be absurd that a man to scream that high, had the two rushing towards the that direction from which the scream came from.

Suddenly two servants came rushing to them in pants.

"Tashio-sama the girl that was residing in room thirteen is gone, she obviously couldn't have walked out for she was still two weak...pant…pant…so the only logical reason to say is that she was kidnapped." One servant said though pants for they it appear had run from the other side of the mansion to tell them.

"But you may want to check for yourself, ya being youkai and all." Said the other not hiding the fact that the last bit might have been consider a bit rude but it was able to slide from the information that was given.

As the rushed off to the room they couldn't help but smell a strangers scent lingering there. Though it seem in expertly foolish for them to leave such a trail for them to follow for the girl.

Point of view change

Kagome had just woken up from a strange position for she was being dangled around like a rag doll. She realized that she had a killer headache coming and she couldn't really remember anything but she felt like she had to get out of this. It was ironic that she was being kidnapped. What a funny word kidnapped, but she wasn't really a kid any more so it would be more like being Kagomenapped in her case.

Kagome didn't like this at all, so she wanted to change it. So she studies her situation, realizing that someone was dangling her so that her feet almost touch the ground. She suddenly recalled all that she had learn in the martial arts classes she had took.

Pulling to her feet she caught a better look at her would be opponent. Thinking of the best way to get out of this situation she suddenly screamed and pointed to nowhere, "Hey look a distraction." Which surprisingly enough he looked, not wasting any time, Kagome took off as fast as she could. But she soon realize that her feet seemed to be like jelly and she couldn't really run that far so she started to change to a very quick walk.

The kidnapper soon realizes that he had been distracted, and that his charge of kidnapping was getting away through a very futile attempt. For she was just stagger away, she had gotten away by a good few meters/yards. But it wouldn't do her much good, he thought as he charge at her planning this to be easy but was he was in for a surprise.

Kagome hadn't wanted to fight, she was after all mostly a nonviolent person, but this guy was just pushing at her nerves. So she sighed and prepared herself.

Point of view change.

Sesshoumaru had been following the scent for hours trying to figure out the location to which the girl had been taking. He silently thank the heavens that, that voice hadn't been bother him, it seems his inner self was worried about the girl too much to think of anything. Though it had began to worry him to, though just for the stake of his perfect reputation. He didn't want the girl going anywhere before he had a chance to threaten her and if she was awake when he got to them, which he very much doubted, then he would do as he planned regardless of the circumstances.

Tashio, who was following shortly after his son, he just shocked his head at his soon. It was quit obvious that his son cared greatly about the girl who he had injured unnecessary, it was in fact in their nature to do so. After all they were inu youkai.

Sesshoumaru could sense that they were nearing the place that the kidnapper was located at. He found it odd, though, that the kidnapper person seemed to stop moving around finally. Maybe he had gotten to the location that he was headed for, angry like he had never know rushed though him at the thought of that. Sesshoumaru was surprised that it seemed he cared so much for a girl he barely knew her and she was already turning his world upside down.

Tashio couldn't believe he felt a surge of rage coming from Sesshoumaru, sighing at the fact that he founded it to be unfair that Kagome could unconsciously annoy and bug Sesshoumaru when he, himself, had been trying so hard to enrage him.

The sight that they had come upon had completely shocked them. Sesshoumaru and Tashio mouths were hanging wide in amazement at the scene that laid in front of them. For their suppose victim in distress, wasn't so much in distress as they thought she would be. In fact it seems that her suppose kidnapper seemed to be in more distress then she was. As the look more closely it seemed that the kidnapper was in ten times more distress.

And you want to know what the dismal in distress turn tormentor was doing? Well she was sitting comfortably on top of her would be kidnapper or short time kidnapper, who she had in a joint lock. Though she looked kind of out of it.

(Teehee I'm changing point of views a lot aren't I?)

Point of view change

Kagome mental rejoice at the sight of Tashio and the young man that looked similar to Tashio, though she hated to admit it he was gorgeous. She wondered if he was often time mistaken for a girl, really she would of mistaken him as a girl too if he didn't look so similar to Tashio. It was obvious that he was related to him, for no one else had silver hair and golden eyes. So that it could only could be one of his son. Though thinking to hard was giving her headache for she was very close to collapsing.

Kagome knew that they were trying to talk to her but her head began to swarm and she couldn't hear a word they were saying. Soon everything was spinning, then everything turn dark, for she had fainted. But right before that she felt warm arms catch her.

* * *

Author's note sorry if this chapter is a wee bit short but do to a fact that I have a very dear cousin of mine pestering me to finish quickly so that she could read her stories. Oh and did anybody get the horrible joke that is in the summary? If no one did then I guess I have to explain it. Review please. Thank you to all those who read this story. Even if my cousin says its confusing but that is because she was reading the end of chapter four and hadn't read the beginning or the middle or anything expect the end. Lol. My dear cousin happens to be Lady Aurora of the crescent moon, check out her fanfics that have yet to come. 

Please review I don't care if you flame me. It is just a button away.


	5. hide and scream

Hi I'm BACK with my monkey's of doom who turned into to lawyers of doom that make me admit that I…tear tear… don't own anything…especially Inu Yasha. WOE IS ME or not. (Evilly laughs)

Oh and chapter three I made a small error which I had fixed and is now revised if you don't know what it is good for you and if you do then you win an imaginary cookie. Well I repeat

**NOTE! NOTE!**

**Kagome parents are indeed dead. I repeat this. KAGOME PARENTS ARE NOT ALIVE! THEY ARE DECREASED! Sorry if there was any confuse there but I would like to thank Mimiru for telling me. I correct it in that chapter. **

Oh and for those who wish to know Kagome is going to be awake in this chapter some time so joy to all, and Kagome might be a little occ.

* * *

Sesshoumaru without a doubt caught Kagome, in his opinion the girl fainted or was knocked out too much for his liking. Though the little voice in his head said that he liked to pick the girl up and hold her even if she was knocked out. It said that her being knocked out gave him more reason to hold her, but Sesshoumaru ignore the little voice. 

Without a glance to his father he raced back to his father's home at top speed, knocking some trees down as he went, or so it seem. If a stranger would be walking around the area in which Sesshoumaru was running, they may indeed have lost the ice cream that they had been eating to the ground with a very loud and devastating _splat_. Which may lead to many tears and grievances on the stranger part and could ruin their wonderful day, but alas it was not so. For luckily it was a Sunday and everyone was enjoying the day, **inside**, so there was no one to be seen expect for a few scatter people, who end up to be on the other side of town at the time.

Tashio watch as his soon spend off, 'really where did he get the energy, though it was just how was that saying again…?' Tashio thought, 'Ah, yes I remember now… something along the lines of young people today so much different then when I was young.' Tashio immediately didn't like the direction his thoughts were leading, well more like the fact that it would end up making him chuckle and well no one really wanted to know.

Sesshoumaru soon arrived at the mansion and didn't wanted to be caught again with the girl in his arm he gently placed her in her room on her feathery soft bed. Which when he put his hand on it again was much more softer then his bed, but didn't look as nice, but still it was softer.

'Aw, is poor Sesshoumaru jealous of a bed that Kagome was sleeping on, you could always just sneak into her room at night and sleep on it.' The little voice that was ignored earlier had returned to taunt poor Sesshoumaru again.

'Wait aren't you my conscience shouldn't your thoughts be more against that sort of thing.' Sesshoumaru shoot cockily to the little voice of great annoyance.

The little voice just puff and said, 'well…um… one of us has to get you into some sort of relationship. When was the last time Mr. Great and Mighty Sesshoumaru went on a date to say the least?'

Sesshoumaru just ignored the little voice, which he had upgraded from annoyance to the bringger of doom to all things sane. 'I try my best' the little voice said in return. After checking one more time on the girl, which he couldn't help but wonder why the little voice of doom to things sane, would remember her name constantly, he left the room.

Happy time Kagome finally comes back more then last time to say the less.

Kagome woke up in a strange room this definitely was not her room at home. She looked around the room the walls were white with little red blossoms of some sort of plant, which she forgets the name of. Hey she wasn't a morning person or in our lovely case a first waking up time person, for it was not morning.

Looking back on her members the last thing she remember was the creepy Kagome-napping or kidnapping guy and then she showed him. No one kidnaps Kagome, without direr consequences! Then after that Tashio showed up along with one of his sons, after that she fainted. Slowly testing her unused muscles, Kagome got up.

When she reached the door to leave she realized that she didn't have a clue to where she was, so doing what she does best she began to wonder around aimlessly until she ran into Tashio or some one who would help her which was sure to happen. (Messed up logic? I think that is a yes.)

After a long ways of winded halls, twisted and confusing corners which she dud of doom, and she finally got out of the many circles that she had been going in, Kagome found a large living/den area. Which due to the fact that she was getting kind of tired and she figure that she had been roaming the halls for hours on end it seemed, she took in the all internally short conflict rather to sit down and rest or not. She just the sooner, and without any grace once so ever she flopped down on to the cushiony sofa. She just sank right in for a little nap with her hair sprayed out on the sofa. (A/n Kagome is still pretty low on energy due to the fact that a) she was in a car wreck and still weak from it. b) She was force to us the little energy she had up to fight the kidnapper c) she was mostly like weak from hunger.)

After a little while or so it seemed something stirred her from her nap on the couch. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw the most beautiful gold eyes she every seen, though didn't have time to register that and did what any other sane girl porno to be startle would do. She scream at such a wail it was sure to wake the not so sleeping any more house and injure the ears of the poor soul that had to wake her from her lovely little nap.

Though after awhile she calmed down started to stare at the now realizing it beautiful gold eyes, which she soon realize was not Tashio and she began to wonder who it was. Though the person at the time didn't look too happy. (Who would be after such an ear-shattering wail, I feel pity for the guy) In fact one could say that the stranger looked positively fuming. If a person were to walk in on this seen and look at the very wide eye Kagome, then look at the very, very angry taiyoukai. They would most likely run for their lives while laughing their head off, which if the person was unfortunate enough to chance upon the seen would save the fuming taiyoukai a great deal of trouble. For their heads would already be laughed off, which is very unlikely to occur, but that is not the point.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru had been wondering around endlessly for some time wondering what he should do, for you see he had already complete all the work he had need to and couldn't think of anything to do. Though the reason while he had finish it so fast was, he was using it as a distraction of a sort from his thoughts and the little voice of doom, which he had by the way successfully blocked out for the current time.

Sesshoumaru need another distraction and fast if he was to keep the little bit of sanity he had left, though he did not want to lower himself to playing the evil video games his half-brother deemed entertaining. But his efforts were in vain for the little voice had return with a new chant, 'you could go check on Kagome,' over and over and over again. That is until Sesshoumaru finally lost it and told it that he would check up on the girl just to make the it shut up.

Sesshoumaru went to where the girl should be but to his utter surprise she was no where to be seen. Though he did not show it he began to get a little bit concern about her. He then began to sniff out her scent and he just began to follow it. Yes that is right he followed it around the circles that Kagome had taken, the figure eights and everything else. As time went on he began to get more worried.

That was until he found the large living room that Kagome had deemed her new bedroom for she was half way sunken into the coach. At first he decided to poke her having been to tired of picking her up and placing her in her room, but that didn't work. So he began to lightly shake her, but for his luck, she woke up. Though she did not have the desire responds upon waking, which in fact she had the opposite.

Then suddenly he was praised with blissful silence, and by no means was the newfound silence going to lessen his new found rage. Though Sesshoumaru realized he could not quiet the girl he just opt for staring at her, that is with a very intense stare more like a glare. But then a sudden rumble of her stomach disturbed his ever so lovely quietness.

Kagome was in a state of utter shock when the man whom she guessed as Sesshoumaru beckoned for her to follow, which she indubitable did. Kagome soon got over her shock and started to stare at Sesshoumaru and she was going to ask it. Yep, the king of all questions obvious. "Uh. Are you Sesshoumaru?" came Kagome hesitant voice.

He looked back at her with a silent nod and turn around again. Kagome losing all thought decided to walk beside him. "So where are we going?"

" The kitchen." He answered.

"Oh, Why?"

"You seemed kind of hungry to me."

Kagome blushed and decided to walk a little behind him now, feeling incredible stupid. She opted for just staring around her, the place was amazing. There were billions of paintings all around the hallways and the ceilings in different rooms they pass though looked like different times of day in the sky. Soon Kagomes mouth was hanging wide open in awe at the beauty the surrounded her.

Being so caught up in her thoughts, Kagome did not see Sesshoumaru take a right turn around the corner that they passed. Instead she was drawn left, towards the gardens. Kagome in her awe ran into the corner of a wall and had her senses knocked back into her. She decided to turn around and try to find Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru soon realized that Kagome was not following him any more. 'Where could she have gone. She seemed to have a habit of wondering off.' Sighing Sesshoumaru turned back and began to look for her.

Kagome was walking around when she had decided to take a turn around a wall and well apparently the wall was still there or something. After having her face planted in the 'wall' she soon realize it was all nice and warm. Looking up, she realized that it was Sesshoumaru. Then she did something neither of them expected she began to grin like the cherish cat, and giggle like mad, but shortly after she lost her balance and trip.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl that he had caught again when she had ran into him, he realized that she had sparkling sapphire eyes. He help pull her up still holding his arm that he had caught her with around her waist. For some odd reason he seemed drawn to her eyes, he just got lost in them.

Kagome was very relived that she didn't hit the floor for she just realize it was made out of very painful looking if you fall on it marble. In fact she was so glad that she didn't fall on the floor she could just kiss Sesshoumaru right now for saving her. In fact Sesshoumaru was at all what the rumors cracked up to be, he had saved her what five times now she owed him.

Kagome then looked up only to be trapped by the beautiful, sunshine, golden eyes. Kagome could have sworn that she saw some sort of emotion flicker across them. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'his eyes are the key to reading him.' Now if only she could understand what they were saying to her.

They stood like that for a few minutes each other studying the other. Kagome was lost in studying Sesshoumaru's eyes, he looked so lonely. No one should be that lonely. Though their moment was interrupted when Kagome's stomach deiced to make its presence known.

"Hehehehe" laughed Kagome, "Guess I'm hungry."

"One would suppose." Came Sesshoumaru surprising remark. "One would suppose." he repeated.

* * *

So the end of the chapter. It may take me longer to updated chapters since school has started for me, and I'm being load with test. I'll try to update at less once a month, though my goal is for at less once every two weeks or less. Maybe even once every weekend or every other weekend. Thank you for reading this chapter and please review. You only have to click the little button at the bottom of the page. 


	6. nightmares and dreams

Disclaimer: If I own this then I would be a monkey and since I am typing this I am not a monkey so I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

After Kagome had eaten, she was lead back to the room that she had woken up. Kagome was in utter confusion. The rumors that Sesshoumaru was cold hearted, and ruthless didn't seem very true. Though he was distant and a bit cold, he seemed polite. Maybe he feels guilty over running me over. 

For some strange reason that sparked her as funny. 'Really' she thought 'I must have been the first person he had the joy of running over accidentally. Maybe I should just take the job, seeing as I have to support Souta. It would be selfish of me not to take it just because of the people that I may not want to work with.'

While she was thinking she had been walking around. That is till a wonderful wicked wall had decided that it had want her attention and decided to pop up right in front of her, which caused her to go head long into the attention seeking wall. _Ouch_. She looked up at the wall then glared. She quietly head for the bed again that seemed to call to her like a lost puppy in the rain, while muttering about evil stone popping walls. She let out a yawn and fell not too gracefully onto the bed.

**Dream:**

A mysterious figure from behind crept up onto her. She knew him this figure, but with knowing him she wished she didn't. Kagome was strike with terror to her heart and suddenly she was seven all over again. Slowly she turned around. Her eyes land on his face and with out a second thought she raced off. This couldn't be happening to her. She thought he wasn't there. But she knew he was. She began racing off. 'Just a little father.' She thought.

Kagome knew this was a nightmare the moment she saw the figure, but like every other nightmare she wouldn't wake up till she had relived her past. For some people once they realize they were in a dream they were allowed to control their dreams but for her it just made her realize that she was utterly helpless.

The demon of her past was drawing closer. She could hear his breath, short and ragged such as he. Tears of terror began to stream down her face it. The place was midnight darkness engulfs all as the streetlights fade out into the night. The following river of time would crease to function here and she knew that. Kagome wished with all her heart that just this once in just this dream that she would make it to her home.

Instead she found her feet going in the direction of that river. The shadow behind her had already past her as if she wasn't there, but she knew that it knew that she was there. It just wanted to show her something. Something that she never wanted to see but was haunted by the images of it still.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second then open them seeing her seven-year-old self watch what was happening in horror.

**Sesshoumaru POV**

Sesshoumaru was walking back towards his room resigning himself to the endless amount of paper work that never seems to get done. It just sat there innocently on his desk but in secret (he knew) it was mocking him. His thoughts still bugged him why would some one wanted to kidnapped that girl that laid in the room next to his. Though no one that she was there, he would rather die then tell any one that. She was only close to him so that he could keep her safe.

'No' the little voice said, 'You just want her close to you cause you LOOOOOOOVVVVE her and you care for her and you don't want her to get hurt.'

'This Sesshoumaru does not love her. I don't even know her! I'm just taking precautions on her safety because she is an employee and as such she has responsibilities to take care of her job. Not being careless and being kidnapped so that she can't continue her job.' He recited to his inner him.

'Then why are you looking up her past and seeing why she was kidnapped?' The little voice asked.

'I'm doing no such thing.' He protested. Sesshoumaru was certain that he is losing what little sanity he had left.

'No? But you were thinking it.' The little annoying voice of death to all things sane shot back.

Sesshoumaru let out an agitated growl. 'How do I get you to shut up?'

'Oh find then I was going to leave you alone the moment you started looking up why she was kidnapped but since you no longer wanted to talk to me I'm leaving.'

Before Sesshoumaru had a chance to say something back, he heard fanatic tossing in the next room. Without a thought he went to see what was wrong. When he entered the room it looked as if Kagome was having a nightmare.

**Kag's dream**

Her tormentor was now heading for her, this was odd she thought. This had never happened before usually when he saw the seven-year-old her he fled but then again he wasn't heading for the seven-year-old her. He was heading for her. Her as in the ghost-like dream her that saw her past play out in front of her.

Kagome tried to flee but only to find out that she couldn't move. The man was upon her now, though he seemed changed. He grabbed onto her shoulders and moved his head to her ear. He licked it once twice. Kagome was repulsed. He let out a whisper in her ear,

" _I will return for you."_

Then he vanished into thin air. Cold shudders raced down her spin as she let out a silent scream.

**Sesshoumaru point of view.**

Sesshoumaru had notice that Kagome wasn't going to wake up so he thought it better if he woke her up. Instead of leaving her trapped in her dreams. Sesshoumaru had no clue while he was doing this if it was any other person he wouldn't have, but he felt a strange contention to her.

But then Kagome began to wake up and going in there is a strange person panic mood she punched him. Sending the surprise Sesshoumaru into the attention-seeking wall from earlier.

Kagome began to open her eyes, praying that the person who she thought she punched in her sleep wasn't who she though it was. Finally opening her eyes fully her worst fear was realized. It was.

Kagome let out a groan as she realized that her punch must have sent an unbalanced Sesshoumaru into unconsciousness. 'Just great' thought Kagome 'I send the great Sesshoumaru into unconsciousness.'

Kagome's day went from bad to worse. Sighing Kagome went over and started to drag Sesshoumaru onto her bed. She figured that he would much prefer a soft bed to the ground. Who wouldn't? With a last great heave she managed to get him onto of her bed. She was silently thanking god that Miroku wasn't here. He would make this situation seem entirely wrong.

Kagome thought that she should probably get some one, but she was stopped when something grabbed her hair. Kagome was in utter shock that the great Sesshoumaru had just subconsciously grab her hair. Which caused her from moving because she didn't want to feel the pain of loosing her hard earn hair.

Kagome decided to move closer and study him. He looked so angelic when he was a sleep. Kagome couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him. And his hair, it was unfair no guy should have hair that good. With out a second thought she reached out to touch it. The moment that she felt it she was in awe. His hair was so soft and silky.

Suddenly something grabbed her wrist, which caused her to flip over Sesshoumaru landing on the bed right by his side. She looked at the culprit and realized that it was Sesshoumaru's hand and that there was as much as a snowball chance in hell that she could get out of this.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's arms sneak around her waist and pulled her against him. Kagome imminently stiffed, feeling very awkward right now, but Kagome heard a low growl and decided that since she liked her life very much that it would be better to just relax. And soon Kagome too was greeted with peaceful dreams this time.

* * *

I updated sigh I seem to like knocking people out lol. I wonder what is going to happen when they wake up and what is Kagome's job going to in tittle? Lol. Please review I mean if you read this you can review it is after all only a click away and it would make a very happy writer. But thank you for reading this story. 


	7. Why is Sesshoumaru in pink?

Disclaimer: If I own Inu Yasha, then the sky would be pink and orange. The skies are not pink and orange. Well as far as I know.

Note: to any guys that love the color pink, please don't take offense in this chapter.

* * *

Kagome rolled over as she began to wake. Her pillow seemed so warm and comfortable, not to mention huge that she couldn't force herself to open her eyes. She just decided to snuggle into its warmth. Suddenly her mind started to work. Pillows usually do not producing their own heat. Kagome lift one of her eyes and saw that it was just Sesshoumaru. 'Wait just Sesshoumaru' she thought. Kagome began to try to get up with out waking him. She had mange to get to the end of the bed before a pair of arms seizes her and pulled her back into his chest. 

Kagome mentally groan, 'this was not good.'

'Oh, yes it is." Said Sarah her little voice.

Kagome knew from her schooling that it was not good to have little voices. 'Hey I thought I made peace with you and that you would go away forever.'

'Well yes, but you need my opinion now.' Sarah thought to her.

'Look I already know that I am physically attracted to him and that's all nothing more.' Kagome calmly thought to her conscience.

'Fine then, I'm going back to Paris then if you don't need me.' Sarah said.

Kagome just grumbled about stupid voices. ' Heard that.' Sarah said.

'Good for you then.'

Kagome was still pretty embarrasses from her position and soon a blush rose to met her cheeks. She was still tired though and remembered the saying if you can't beat them then join them. And the land of sleep looked very welcoming right now.

Thirty minutes after Kagome had fallen asleep again a loud siren went off. Successfully waking the two.

Sesshoumaru had not said a word just merrily rushing out of the way (most likely to see what the problem is), but Kagome had been to stun to move for the moment.

Tashio who too was also waken by the alarm ran to Kagome's room to make sure that she was not the cause of it. He didn't want another kidnapping case.

Tashio none the less was nearly bulldozed by a fleeing Kagome. Who upon nearly running into him (he had dodged) ran into the wall right behind him.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked her.

Kagome blushed from embarrassment answered, "Yeah, sigh I just woken up do you know why the alarm I suppose is ringing?"

'Well,' Tashio thought, 'One question was answered well actually two.'

"I don't know probably an intruder." He said.

Kagome look at him dumb fold as he could be so calm about having an intruder running around in his home. She wouldn't be that calm, but she wouldn't be in hysterics either. She was no monkey. Kagome began to wonder where the last thought came from. Sighing Kagome just figured that what she gets for watching TV late at night sometimes and falling asleep to it too.

But an intruder interrupted both Tashio and Kagome's thoughts. They had to take a double look at him. He was dress in dark pink wearing a hot vibrant pink belt. He was also wearing a pastel pink mask. He was defiantly a guy, but as rather if he was strait or not was a whole different question. His hair was dyed a neon pink color and had been spiked up. He even wore pink eye shadow. Sesshoumaru who it seems came out of no where also appeared. Kagome then looked at Sesshoumaru, who sadly to say, had the same vibrant pink silly string in his hair. It looks like he had a fight with the pink man. He too was looking at the pink man.

All three were so enhanced by the fact that the pink man was well, pink. That the silent shadows that lurked behind them went by unnoticed. Well unnoticed till they filled the room with sleeping gas then the three notice them, but sadly it was too late. The last look any one saw was that the sleeping gas too was a magnificent pink.

When Kagome woke up she was still in the room that she was knocked out in but sadly she saw no Sesshoumaru or Tashio. She wondered if they were kidnapped. Kagome could not help but laugh at that thought. Surely not the Great Sesshoumaru would be kidnapped.

Though in a place far far away in a pink house off of a pink road was a pink man reciting the same words to the "Great" Sesshoumaru. Who it appears was indeed kidnapped by the pink man. Sesshoumaru who was bound by a flaming hot pink gag and tied by fuchsia pink duck tape which was doubled by thistle pink titian chains.

Back to Kagome

Kagome had began to wonder around and soon ran into a bound and hopping Tashio. Who reminded her of a pink rabbit. Kagome's sense of humor always did come out in the worst of times, this should be a serious situation but to Kagome it couldn't be funnier. Kagome quickly help Tashio out of his pink bounds, but she had a hard time doing this do to her everlasting laughter. She barely finished before she lost balance and double over on the floor in her laughter.

Meanwhile in a pink place far far away there stood a very pink man begin question by his boss.

"Where is she?" his boss enraged voice asked him.

"She? I thought you wanted Sesshoumaru." The very confuse pink man was beginning to turn pink from his mistake.

"NO! I WANT KAGOME!" his boss yelled at him, throwing a tantrum of that of a child's, but no one would want to be at the end of his.

"And which one would that be?" said the calm pink man. He didn't work for this man without a reason.

"The girl with the black hair and blue eyes! How hard is that for you! Do I need to send some one of more superior skills then you!" said the boss.

"No, sir. I'll be right on it in no time." Said the pink man.

"Good, because I have to go away for awhile and will be back within a few weeks to pick her up." Said the boss as he hanged up the phone.

The pink man was so worried about ending up on his boss's black list that he forgot to ask him about what to do with Sesshoumaru. Sighing the pink man just figured that it would be best to just keep him, plus he would be fun to have around.

Sesshoumaru who was still bound by his pink titian bounds over heard the conversation. He had to wiggle away from the door at the last second. He the great Sesshoumaru was reduced to the movement of that of no more then a worm. He was upset about the fact that they were going to kidnapped Kagome again and he had a feeling that they might succeed this time. It was heaven's luck that they didn't succeed last time thought it could have been to different set of kidnappers entirely.

Sesshoumaru was still enraged that they had managed to kidnap him, all because they had use the pink man as a distraction.

In a not so pink place not so far away stood Kagome. She had asked Tashio if everything was in accounted for. The only person missing was Sesshoumaru. Kagome imediently a said that she was going to go look for him, he might have been kidnapped. Kagome had a hard time saying that though because she kept laughing. She really did felt bad for laughing about it so much. She hadn't met any offense. Thankful Taisho thought it was funny too, if it weren't happening to him or that it would be funny afterwards. She felt like Alice crawling out of the rabbit's hole.

Kagome had enter a small Internet café, she had gone to a small town not far away in hopes of possibly finding Sesshoumaru. Though Kagome didn't really know him that well he had saved her life, though he also had endangered it. The fact that she had fallen asleep near him didn't help. Kagome began to wonder that if the man was all pink, maybe he owned a pink house. Though why would any one want a purely pink house was beyond her.

Suddenly a man in a pink baboon pelt came though the door, Kagome ducked under the table. She had become eerily suspenseful of man in pink since that indecent that wasn't even a day ago. Why would anyone want to wear a heavy baboon pelt in the dead of summer. Though it would be far stranger if he wore it a bit southern where it reached 102 degrees as a usually high in some places.

Thinking that the coast was clear, after Kagome had written down the information about the pink house, she quickly left the café not wanting to draw attention to herself. But unfortunate for her the pink baboon pelt man saw her and knowing that the boss of his boss wanted to kidnap her he decided to say his boss some trouble. Sneaking behind her when other people couldn't see her and him he but the gas mask that let you breathe in the knock out gas.

Kagome began to hear footsteps behind her. First she thought it was nothing but then it kept coming ever so closer like a devil about to torture some innocent victim but not showing it self in the process, till the victim went insane with madness. The footsteps were coming closer now. With their _thud, thud, THUD!_ They were almost upon her now. Finally she couldn't take it any more. She turned around. There stood before her was the baboon man grinning that of a grin that the devil himself would grin. And before she knew it her would went black.

* * *

Have a nice day and if today has not been a nice day to you then have a nice life. Lol I end it here hey ten guess who the man and pink is. I won't revile him till you guess. Though I will updated you just wont know till I get ten guess. I know it is a cliffhanger. Sorry that it took so long to update it just that I have been bombarded with school stuff. Thank you for reading, please I beg of you good readers review it is only a button away. 


	8. Kagome: New Pink Club Member

Disclaimer: If I own this then the sky's would be falling like a river though the north, but I don't not own this so neither is the sky falling.

* * *

Sparkling white lights appear before her. The room was silent save for the loud groan of a young woman that echo like a child tinkling at your ears though the whole room. Kagome tired to remember what her last complete thought was before she meet her new friend, black. All she could remember was worrying about Sesshoumaru.

Kagome slow lift her eyes open, her sight trying to focus on her surrounding. The first thing she saw was a very very extraordinary incredibly blinding pink, Sesshoumaru. Kagome couldn't help it she started laughing her guts out. (not literally) Sesshoumaru, who was now glaring at her with the full force of one of his ancient "ice glares of doom" and all things icy, did not look very happy, but Kagome couldn't help herself. She just kept on laughing, so that tears of chaotic funniness were being shed.

Finally she was able to utter a single noncoherent phase. "I'm…laughs…so...sorry…but…it…falls back down laughing…is…laughs harder…so…funny…" but her sentence was stop by Sesshoumaru.

"Don't even try to finish that phase." He too started to smirk, not the kind funny smirk, but the nagging smirk of I know something that you do not and I find it amusing smirk. "Have you look for yourself in the mirror, you look just as so I must say amusing."

Kagome, who could barely see a thing due to laughing so much, looked desperately around the room in search of a mirror, but she could not fine one. So she instead looked down at herself. She was wrapped from neck to toe in bright fading into baby pink duck tap, all of which hugged her like a cat suit. She even had both of her feet tied together like that of a mermaid. She wondered why she hadn't noticed it while she was laughing.

Sesshoumaru, who seem to sense her internal question, answered, "You were most amusing, you could pass by a crazy human imitating a worm imitating a human while you were laughing. Though it seems you were so much enjoy by my presence, that you didn't notice."

His phase did not seem to have any effect on her, she just kept laughing and rolling around in her pink suit. Then the little voice from the back of his head said, 'You know that she looks so beautiful in the pink duck tape cat suit, with the add bonus of watching her become one with her worm insticints. You just love her all the more when she is laughing.'

'Yes it is amusing watching her "become one with her worm insticints," but I do not lover her, I barely know her.' He defended himself.

Finally after his inner conflict he spoke. "You will speak of the way this Sesshoumaru looks to no one. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he commands to Kagome. His face was a still and blank like those of statues.

Kagome just looked up at him, his face serious, but his clothing completely disagreeing with it. The sight just struck Kagome as all the more reason to laugh.

Sesshoumaru could not stand it any more she just kept laughing, no matter how much joy and happiness that he got out of seeing her laughing… 'Wait where did joy and happiness come from.' He thought.

Bob replied, 'They came from her.'

Sesshoumaru was sure that if Kagome had heard that statement or most romantic females would give a strait out a loud awww… that would fill the room. He shutter at the thought of pure torture of such an event.

Bob said 'See now, you are now concern about what Kagome would think about something a first sign of becoming a couple.'

Instead of replying to that, for Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit that he **might **care what Kagome would think, he just imagine Bob gain a body and him destroying Bob body many times over again.

* * *

In a different room not so far away a mad man in pink was overhearing the conversation between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. He heard mirror and he realize that if it is a mirror they want then it is a mirror that they will get with his own hand work on it.

* * *

Suddenly the room filled with knocked out gas again. It happened all to quickly before Sesshoumaru could do anything.

When Sesshoumaru awoke again he saw Kagome stirring into the strings of the reality again.

"What happen?" Kagome asked before she got another good look at Sesshoumaru and continue on with her forgotten laughter from before.

Sesshoumaru whose eyes were caught on something beyond her reply, "Kagome do you really want a mirror now?" He asked with solemness stitch onto his face.

Slowly she turned around. Slowly she lifted her head up. To her shock and horror she saw one drench in blood. Blood that had been dyed pink, but one could tell it was still blood. Her mood suddenly darkens as the room it self sent a creeping chill down her back. Fear overwhelmed her. Her amused laughter turns to one of hysteric.

* * *

Please review. Ten guess are still up for the man in pink. 


	9. The life of the Pink

I Disclaim any claims that I have not disclaim on claiming that I disclaim disclaiming claiming anything not own by me.

(I don't own InuYasha)

* * *

Days it seem to have gone by and they still were stuck in that pink room. The evil pink captor had feed them pink food even, well more like place pink food in front of them and left. The pink captor reason was that his boss was on his way to see them. This caused many difficulties since they were still tied up and could only be worms. In the end he ends up getting two dog bowls, both pink one he filled with pink water. The other he filled with dyed pink food. 

Kagome remembered the day when they first got food.

* * *

Flash Back 

"Hey Sesshoumaru," complain Kagome, "Do you suppose that they would feed us or just let us starve?"

"I hope they will feed us, to a least shut up" came Sesshoumaru's cool reply.

Kagome just stuck her tongue out at him, "Meany!"

A few minutes of silent pass, Kagome was bored.

"Hey which do you like better Pepsi or Coke?"

"You are captured by a pink manic and all you can do is ask if I like Pepsi or Coke?" Sesshoumaru asked

Kagome looked at him drum stuck for a minute. " Fine you just had to damper the good friendly mood even thought there is a bloody pink mirror."

"That made no sense."

"Yes it did" argued Kagome

"Woman I'm not going to argue with you."

"My name is Kagome. KA-GO-ME. Come on say it with me its not that hard." Kagome said

"If I weren't tied up right now I would punish you for disrespecting me." Growled Sesshoumaru.

" I respect only those who earn it." Snapped Kagome.

The conversation was suddenly interrupted by the oh so familiar Knock out gas or how Kagome would call it the Happily Evil Gas of Doom and all they could see was black.

A few minutes later

"Being knocked out so many times can't be good for you." Mumbled Kagome as she woke up.

"For once I fear I must agree." Came Sesshoumaru's cold reply.

Kagome just ignore him and looked around. "Hey look there is food!"

Kagome then began dancing as well as a tied up person could chanting food.

Sesshoumaru merely gazed at her, but inside he was laughing. Then Bob spoke up. 'She is insane' 'Hey I thought YOU liked her.' 'No that was you and you still do.' Said Bob 'I do not!'

Kagome begin the ever so crazy Kagome interrupted his conversation. "Hey how are we suppose to eat?"

He glanced at Kagome and a silent message travel though.

"Noooo! I don't want to eat like a dog."

Sesshoumaru glared.

"Fine." Huffed Kagome. "I don't want to eat like a WORM!"

Sesshoumaru nod in approval.

* * *

End of Flash Back 

That had been a few days ago. It was very boring and the pink (as Kagome had nickname their captor) hadn't come again for awhile lead Kagome ranting to Sesshoumaru about her child hood.

"Hey Sesshoumaru how was your childhood? Why are you so cold?" Kagome asked one day. She had forgot all about manners, because she had been just talking to him since they were capture.

Surprisingly Sesshoumaru answer in only a whisper that could not be audible to any cameras or sound devices, "I saw my mother died."

"Oh" was all Kagome had to say. Yawning Kagome scooted over to Sesshoumaru and put her head on his shoulder.

" I'm sorry, both of my parents died. At least you still have your father." She said in a silent whisper and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru looked at her for a second shocked. He didn't know that. He was surprise that she could still be so cheerful all the time. When he had only one parent gone, and she had two.

Kagome must have a very strong heart. His face softens as Kagomes head fell from his shoulder to his lap. He realized that he was indeed falling in love with her. 'See I told you so' said Bob.

* * *

Mean while a very angry man in pink was fuming. "NO they aren't suppose to get along. They are suppose to keep fighting with each other torturing each other." A very dark man interning the room interrupted his ranting, "Where is she?" he shouted at him 

"Sire she is in that room." He said point to the door, " and this is the surveillance camera." He finishes pointing to the computer.

"YOU fool, You have her in the SAME room as HIM!" he growled.

"Bring her to me now."

Without farther questioning the man in pink did his bidding.

* * *

Oh no what is going to happen to Kagome? Well keep guessing 

9 guesses are still up to who the man in pink is.


	10. A nightmare comes true

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha

* * *

A single light fell onto a small buddle on the floor.

"Good you have brought her." His master sneered. "She's such a pretty thing, and she's mine."

The man in pink doubts of his master increased. Maybe, he thought, he should let them go. A smile graced his figure and he knew exactly where to put them. He thanked his lucky stars that his master had only seen pink on him and nothing else, like his face. He could go safely into hiding.

As the pink man wondered and pondered, his master cut a locket of Kagome's hair. Picking her up and throwing her on a chair, he wrapped duct tape around her. Kagome's eye snapped open with a start.

One look that all Kagome needed, for old fear to turn back to horror. A childhood nightmare came true. The tormentor of her dreams smile evilly in front of her.

"You…" her voice whispered with fear.

"Yes, Little Kagome, I'm here." He caress her check. "Aw. Poor Kagome so undesirable. What would your father say?"

"He's dead, you should know you killed him!" Tears swelled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them be shed. "I saw you kill him. You monster."

A slap responded through the room. "Now, now Kagome you should know that it's not nice to call people monsters." He said in an overly sweet voice.

"I don't call people monsters."

"Ouch. You say I'm not even human. I'm wounded. Have you forgotten what happened after I killed your father, dear sweet Kagome?"

Her head hanged, she remembered all to well.

"I always keep my promises Kagome. Did you think I've forgotten about you through all these years?"

"No. I hoped you died." All the bitterness she felt, all the hate came out.

"It's not nice to wish for your future master's death." A blade appear in his hand. "Maybe I should remind you what happens when a person is disobedient."

Her eyes widen in terror. "No."

"Oh Yes."

Blade struck flesh over and over. Kagome could no longer take it, but she would not give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. Finally she passed out.

He turned to the man in pink. "See that she is taken care of."

"Yes master I will." The man in pink will take of both her and the taiyoukia, by getting them away from here. It was a mistake to serve this man. Insanity clung to him.

Mindlessly he picked up the girl.

* * *

Anger did not describe how Sesshoumaru felt. He fell asleep with Kagome leaning on his shoulder, but when he woke up no ones there. He feared. For the first time in a lifetime he felt fear. 

Hearing the door opening he pretend to sleep. "Hey I know your awake." His eyes shot open and in front of him stood the man in pink. " I need your help if you want to get out."

"You'll let us go just like that?" Shrugging off the bonds that the pink man broke.

"Yes, but hurry you can ask questions later."

"Where's Kagome?" He asked ignoring the previous statement.

"She's in the car already. Now be quiet."

They walked through the halls in silences.

Outside Sesshoumaru soon sensed Kagome inside a car.

"Be careful my ex-master was not kind to her."

Sesshoumaru stood in shock at the condition of Kagome.

"Get in." Sesshoumaru didn't listen, but was already in checking on Kagome.

Even after the car started all he do was stare, but that soon didn't last long. He quickly began to bandage her. Luckily the damage wasn't to serve. She would live if barely. Trashing in her sleep, she was gently subdue by Sesshoumaru.

He cradled her for the rest of the trip. The man in pink stop at the entrance to his father estate. "I can't go any farther without fear of begin caught."

Sesshoumaru shuttered at the fact that he would have to walk the long road towards his father's home carrying Kagome.

"By the way, my names Hojo." Those as his last word he left never to be heard from again.

Sesshoumaru looked closely at the batter torn Kagome, slashes across her back, legs and arms, a welt on her cheek. He carried her as carefully as he could avoiding her injures.

"I seem to find you all an obsession in my mind." He whisper to her. "You also seem to have the knack for getting hurt."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to updated. I had computer issues, but I'm back kind of. I'll try to updated more. 


	11. The kiss

Disclaimer: Really I will never own Inu Yasha.

* * *

A Crash of Fate

Soft moonlight filtered in from a duo window. Late into the night, a single figure stared on. Thoughts racing through his head, all of worry. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight. Golden eyes held a warmth as he gazed on at the little infirmary bed. The lithe figure of a young women was tangled in the sheets. Nightmares seem to leave her no peace. Yet they suddenly subsided.

A soft groan was barely audible in the small room. Yet it had one person spinning in relief. At last the comma had ended. Luckily it had only been a week since the day of the escape. Sesshoumaru hated to say this but he had been worried sick. Constantly blaming himself, despite his father's reassurances that it wasn't his fault. Yet if she had died… No! He didn't even want to think about it.

Her face haunted his dreams. Always calling out his name in her cry out for help. No matter if he was asleep or awake his thoughts always went to her. That cheerful smile. Her innocent blue eyes.

'_Aw_!' That annoying voice made its appearance. '_You're in love!' _

'What am I? Some soap opera for you to watch at your whim. I am not some sort of amusement to you.' The little voice seems to have magical talents at annoying Sesshoumaru to no end. But he didn't deny his attraction.

'Besides. What is love?' He pointed out after a moment or to of silence.

No response. A few more moments of trying to get the voice attention held the same results. It became harder and harder for Sesshoumaru not to throw a fit.

Kagome's eyes flutter open. Pain embraced her being. Her gaze sought out help. A figure stood to her side. Sesshoumaru? Silver locks answer her question. But something seemed off about them. They just look so shiny and soft. Begging to be touched. Not one to resist sudden urges, she grasped them in her hands. Ah. Pure silk.

"So shiny!" A sheepish Kagome looked up at him, smiling.

"Really Kagome you have been in a slight comma for a week and all you can say is shiny?" He couldn't help but tease her a little. Oh how he had miss that smile. A true sunshine. It let relief like a wave wash over him. She would be okay. For once Sesshoumaru too gave way to a sudden impulse. His arms snaked along her back bringing himself closer to her. Careful of her wounds, he held her to him. Afraid to let go.

"I was so scared." Her mind flashback to what happened that day. To the sheer terror of it. "But I didn't give in. I wouldn't give him that pleasure, to hear me scream. It was him…" Her voice rambled on, no longer distinguishable words.

"Shush. I'm here now. And I'm not going to let that thing come near you ever again." His voice carried a certain death threat, that would make a grown man termble in his boots.

Yet he knew. How close she came to death. That he never wanted to risk losing her again. He did the only thing he could to ease those thoughts. To keep her with him.

He kissed her. And she stayed.

* * *

Yeah I know its kind of short. But it just seem like such a good place to end. This is the end. 


End file.
